Project Second Generation
by crystalessences
Summary: Project 2nd Gen: Objective- train talented young individuals to be the heart of SHEILDS tomorrow. Problem is, its kinda hard to train and mentor these young adults when a certain asgardian has declared war against earth. (Rated T for later swearing)
1. Introduction

**Project 2****nd****Gen.**

Objective: To educate and train 'talented' individuals for next generation agents.

Candidates:

Celia Guild

Birthday: February 24th, 1996

Hometown: Columbia City, IN

Cierra Haser

Birthday: July 7th, 1996

Hometown: Lake Stevens, WA

Meredith Scarth

Birthday: June 7th, 1996

Hometown: Lake Stevens, WA

Tosha Mathony

Birthday: September 30th, 1995

Hometown: Lake Stevens, WA

* * *

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever Avengers fic! **

**This started as a present to my friend who absolutely loves the Avengers and most things Marvel related, it started getting so long that I decided it would be a shame not to post it. This is my first time writing in this style so I apologize in advance if it sucks...**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! ~Crystal**


	2. Chapter 1

"You're form sucks."

"Excuse me?" Grunted the older, male mentor.

"Like I said, your form sucks. I mean, you'd think it'd be better considering you do this for a living."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's all in your elbow. Half the time you let your elbow drift too far out."

The brunette apprentice was greeted with silence.

"It's not safe ya' know." She continued "It can cause shoulder damage."

The mentor promptly plucked a modified arrow from his sheath and drew back his bow, loosing the arrow it hit dead center on the 50 yard target.

"That's a product of bad form?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Guild?"

After the tell-tale pop and fizz of a soda the red-headed agent got a response. "Yes?"

"We are on the mo-...is that another coke?"

"Possibly."

The red-headed mentor frowned at her 'apprentice' "That's your 4th today?"

"Who's counting?"

Silence. Silence and glares.

"Sooo, what's going down today?"

"Our targets' are on the move."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

Another pop and fizz reverberated throughout the room.

"5th?"

"No, 7th."

* * *

"Do you ever loosen up?"

"Why. Should. I?" Countered the military hero as he continued his workout.

"I don't know? Learn about today's society, technology and lifestyle?"

"Don't. Remind. Me." He grunted.

The black haired girl frowned and walked off, pondering her next scheme.

-5 minutes later-

The black haired apprentice slowly snuck up behind her mentor as he continued to beat the punching bag to the edge of its (inanimate) life. In her hands she held her favorite piece of technology, one she knew her mentor didn't fully understand yet. She was thankful that when her mentor got into one of his funks he was pretty oblivious of the outside world, made her life just a little bit easier.

The devious girl quickly popped the two white ear-buds into her mentors' ears, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. The patriotic man knew better than to retaliate to the girls antics, at least not immediately.

When a crack ensued and sound started flooding into his ears, he became confused and concerned. He quickly tore, whatever contraption she had brought out, out from his ear and spun around to face her. He was supposed to be teaching her to respect the chain of command or whatever, but this girl was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"Yes, yes, I know. I'll have the system done when you get back."

_"__There better not be any glitches, I don't have time to deal with that again."_

"It wasn't my fault, I wasn't even working on the security system to begin with."

_"__Doesn't matter, get it done."_

Well timed raised eyebrows and a glare seemed to change things.

_"__Please"_

"Well when you put that way, how can I say no." Sarcasm is a beautiful thing.

_"__Oh and would you mind doing the last testing on the ark reactor?"_

"I can."

_"__Good. I expect to be back in a few hours but Pepper should be there in an hour or so. If you need anything ask her."_

"I know. You get back to your meeting or whatever."

-click-

"That man needs to learn some manners."


End file.
